girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Katy and Kermit
"Katy and Kermit" is the complicated interpersonal relationship between Katy Hart and her former husband, Kermit, the parents of Maya Hart in Girl Meets World. History Prior to Girl Meets World After the birth of their child, Maya, Kermit began to realize he was not fit to be a parent. Because he was unable to use his money to benefit his family, but rather instead on his own personal selfish interests, he began to distance himself from Katy and their child, until he was barely there for them at all. From that point, he ultimately chose to simply walk completely out of their lives. After the divorce, Kermit managed to eventually form another family. Meanwhile, Katy struggled to raise Maya as a single parent (with the help of her own mother), and she also decided to allow Maya to place all the blame for Kermit's absence on herself. Girl Meets World Season 1 Girl Meets Maya's Mother Katy outlines the failures of her life, including her marriage, to Riley Matthews, explaining her decision that Maya's time is far better spent with the Matthews family, rather than with her own mother. Girl Meets Master Plan Shawn Hunter enters the life of Katy, and discovers the truth of the break up of her marriage. He then informs Maya, which served to greatly improve the strained relationship between mother and daughter. Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Katy reveals to Shawn that her former husband's name is Kermit. Shawn and Katy decide to explore a romantic relationship. Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project Kermit comes to Topanga's after driving all the way to Greenwich Village. However, upon being recognized by Katy, he is swiftly greeted by having a slice of cheesecake smashed into his face, followed by a barrage of baked goods thrown at him by his irate ex-wife. Maya reveals his identity to the Matthews by calling Kermit."Dad." When Katy asks why he is there, Kermit, producing Maya's Forgiveness Project letter, states that he was invited. After being allowed to wash off the remnants of Katy's attack, Kermit is confronted by his former wife for the first time in nine years. He sincerely thanks his ex-spouse for protecting his part in their failed marriage from Maya, to which, Katy states her sentiment that a daughter should think well of her father. Kermit is grateful for a chance to speak with Maya, but cannot defend himself for his prior actions, and Maya ultimately leaves without caring to hear his side of events. The next day, despite already heading for home, Kermit returns to Topanga's after reviewing Maya's letter, and still wanting to talk with his daughter. Katy acquiesces, and Kermit and Maya have a private conversation on one of the outside tables. An emotionally drained Maya returns, and confesses to her mother and the Matthews that she was unable to forgive Kermit, and tells her teacher that she failed her assignment. Mr. Matthews explains to Maya that the lesson was not about forgiving her father, but being able to forgive herself, and encloses the crying girl in a comforting embrace. Quotes Trivia *Katy stated that she sincerely meant her wedding vows when she and Kermit first said them. *For years, she shouldered all of Maya's blame for the break up of the marriage, as Katy believed that a daughter should think well of her father. *After Kermit left, they would not meet face to face for nine years. *Upon recognizing Kermit, Katy smashed a slice of cheesecake in his face, and pelted him with assorted baked goods. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Katy Hart Category:Season 2 characters